Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a motor control apparatus, a motor control system, and a motor control method.
Description of Background Art
To adapt to motor information such as electric properties, mechanical properties, and specification of a motor, a motor type may be automatically determined and motor setting of motor control means may be automatically changed.